


Charles Xavier Portrait (Fanart)

by Balthazar



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazar/pseuds/Balthazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First attempt at digital painting with Photoshop - simple portrait of Charles Xavier à la X-Men: First Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles Xavier Portrait (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing. I hope to improve my digital painting technique and post more fanart in the future -- I have so many ideas, but I can never bring myself to color my sketches... If you have any digital painting tips, please let me know!


End file.
